shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiski
Wiski is the femslash ship between Julia Wicker and Marina Andrieski from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 1 THE SOURCE OF MAGIC Pete takes Julia to a warehouse. They enter a kitchen area and Pete introduces her to everyone. He asks the girl looking through the spells who she is and she introduces herself as Marina. He decides to take her on the tour with Julia. Marina walks past her on the way to Pete. Julia asks who the people in the kitchen were, Marina asks that she really doesn’t know and why she’s here. Julia says that she doesn’t know, waiting for something interesting. She asks why Marina is here and she says it’s for Magic. Pete tells them to play nice, and shows them a meat locker, the two walk in but Pete locks them inside. Julia tells him to open up but he just walks away. In the freezer, Marina starts to freak out thinking thinking that they’re going to kill them. Julia says that they’re not. Marina asks how she knows that, and Julia says it’s because they don’t have the balls for it, they’re just giving them a test and she’s sick of flunking some right now. Julia starts searching and eventually trips over a dead body. Marina finds her and screams when she sees it. Marina and Julia are looking through the papers they found, trying to come up with something, when the body sits up. Marina starts to freak out as it swips at Julia. She leads it through the freezer before impaling it on a rod. Marina finds her and asks if it’s dead. Julia’s not sure since she thought it was dead before. The body’s head lifts up and Pete starts to speak through it. Julia jokes that Marina misses Pete. Julia takes a hint from Pete and looks through the body bag, finding instructions for temporary warmth. Marina and Julia are looking over the spell, Marina explaining some of it. Julia aks if she knew some of this why didn’t she say, but Marina tells he that doesn’t really know what she knows. Accidental poisoning from stuff you find online will do that, and now she’s stuck in a freezer with some bitch. She asks if Julia just up and decided that she wanted magic, but this is serious for some people. Julia says she’s not interested in Marina’s personal issues. Julia looks up and realizes that there was sand in the paint can. She also needs a knife and a bowl. She reads more of the instructions and says that they need some kind of animal fat. She starts to look around and tells Marina that it’s not just some fun thing for her, but Marina says that she smells Ivy League to her. She says she was and asks Marina if she’s ever heard of Brakebills. Marina says no, and Julia says it’s a secret school for magic, but even if you can doesn’t mean you’ll get in. Marina says that doesn’t seem right, and Julia agrees they just left her behind. Julia asks what they expected her to do, once you know that magic is real nothing else matters and Marina agrees. She knows this whole world of power and beauty is around her. Marina says that you can’t unsee once you do. Julia says that there’s no meat, before the two both look to the dead body. Marina says she can’t cut open the dead body and starts to look nausceaus as she begs Julia to do it. Julia takes the fat out of the body, grossing out Marina. The heat up the fat and rub it on their bodies to keep warm. Julia says that they now have to find a way out and start looking. Julia busts the door down with Marina behind her, telling Pete that she knows that there was no spell for anything. Pete says that she now knows why it was so important, but Julia asks if it was important to die for no reason. He says that it was that not everything is solved by magic, which is gonna help her last. She says that she’s done trying to prove herself to him, and Marina says that she wasn’t. She was trying to prove herself to her. She rolls up her sleeves and shows her HedgeWitch tattoos. She’s says that she’s top Witch in New York, and she discovered how much she likes Julia during the test. Julia says that she messed with her head, but Marina says that she’ll now know for when she’s more powerful. They tell her not to be mad and she asks how she’s supposed to trust them, and Marina asks why she would trust anyone. She tells Julia she’s willing to teach the right people since she’s got connections in places, including Brakebills. They then take her out for a drink. Moments * Marina enters as Julia is getting a hedgewitch star. * Marina congratulates Julia on the star, and Julia says thanks. Quotes Fanon The ship began early on in season 1, and became very popular for both characters. On AO3, Wiski is the third most written ship for Julia and the most written for Marina. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Gallery 311 Wiski (1).gif 311 Wiski (2).gif Variations :Julia x Marina x Penny refers to the ship between Julia, Marina and Penny Adiyodi :Wickoffski refers to the ship between Julia, Kady Orloff-Diaz and Marina Navigation